


Party Treat

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Dark, Dark Magnus Bane, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owner Magnus, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Sex Slave Alec, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism, restrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The new King of the Downworld, Magnus Bane, is the new ruler of the Shadow World. His parties have always been legendary, but now Magnus is able to offer something he hasn’t been before. Live entertainment. Nephilim live entertainment, to be precise. Entertainment always up on offer in all ways imaginable. Alec hates those parties, but, as all salves, he has of course no say in it and is just there to please Magnus and his guests.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Others, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	Party Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, you get what you see there!

The Downworld had defeated the Nephilim in a long and bloody war, enslaving their entire race in the process. The formerly High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, was now King of the Downworld – and as every good king, he possessed various slaves. Slaves to do his work. Slaves to get worked in a different way. In a distinctively more delicious way. At least for some of the participants. One of his slaves was the former Head of the Institute, Alec Lightwood.

Magnus hums while he is checking if his slave has prepared himself properly for this event. “In position,” he demanded, and Alec had no other possibility than to obey. He lowered himself down on the bed, his face resting on the mattress, his ass raised in the air. He was Magnus’ slave for two years now, and he couldn’t count the times he had been used since then. Roughly used and thoroughly fucked. The first times it had been only Magnus, who had been more than delighted to pop his cherry and take away his virginity. But soon Magnus had lost interest in using him exclusively, offering him also to others. Magnus still enjoyed fucking into his tight ass, but nearly as much he enjoyed seeing his ass worked and fucked raw by others.

Magnus let his hand ran over Alec’s flawless skin, enjoying the shiver he got in return. He chuckled lightly. When the night would be over, Alec’s skin would be covered in bruises and cum. Just as Nephilim should always look. Wrecked, used, and thoroughly fucked.

He parted Alec’s cheeks and grinned satisfied when he saw his still puffy rim. He had spanked Alec’s hole yesterday thoroughly and he liked how wrecked it still looked. Alec would feel every cock he was going to take more intense. And he would feel many cocks tonight, Magnus was sure of that.

He pulled the medium sized plug out that nestled deeply in Alec’s rectum, relishing the sight of Alec’s hole stretching wide before it slipped out, leaving his hole gaping shortly before it fluttered and tried to close. With lazy movements Magnus pushed the plug in a few times, ignoring the pained yelp his harsh treatment caused. He made sure not to loosen Alec too much. He knew his friends enjoyed a tight ass, and the ones who preferred the sloppy seconds would have enough time to indulge in a fucked open hole later this evening.

When the plug was resting snuggly in Alec’s ass again, Magnus gestured Alec to get up. He guided him to the party room in the basement of his Mansion in Idris. It held a special pleasure for Magnus that this was the old Mansion of the Lightwoods. The house was of course not recognizable, he had remodeled it to his taste. But he knew that this was once the home to a cruel and influential Shadowhunter family. And, of course, Alec knew too. And it really felt good to fuck Alec there, in his old home Or watch him get fucked.

He led Alec in the middle of the room before he checked the various toys on offer. Toys for all kind of tastes. More plugs, but also canes, flogs, gags, dildos in all sizes and shapes. Some of his guests were satisfied with a rough fucking, other very much enjoyed playing a little with the party treat. Magnus was prepared for both, thanking the angels once again for inventing stamina and healing runes. He liked Alec marked with bruises, but he didn’t like scars.

As a last check, he inspected the cockcage Alec wore. There was not a single day where Alec didn’t wear it. Magnus was the master of the Shadow World, but even more the master of Alec and his orgasm. If he didn’t want to, Alec would not get any kind of pleasure. For this special occasion a sound was nestled firmly into his soft cock and the cage set snuggly in place.

“This is your place for today. Get into position. The guests are about to come.” Magnus grinned wickedly when he gestured towards the breeding stand. He knew very well that Alec hated nothing more than being strapped down completely. Though Alec was a slave and used to getting fucked for two years now, he still liked to indulge in the false freedom of having the ability to move.

But Alec knew that there was nothing he could do, so he lowered himself over the breeding stand. At least Magnus had chosen a padded one, in contrast to the rough pure wooden ones. Alec couldn’t imagine how sore he would feel after spending an entire night bent over this. He knew he would ache enough after today.

With a snap, magical shackles appeared and Alec was immobilized. Despite better knowledge he pulled on his restrains, but there was no leave to them. Alec hated these parties. He hated his whole life since the Downworld had won and the Nephilim fallen, but these parties where the lowest points in his life. He knew his whole purpose was to be used as Magnus pleased, but he still hadn’t settled fully in his role. A fact Magnus knew and secretly enjoyed. Alec’s fighting spirit was a good excuse to punish Alec. And Alec never looked better than with a cherry red ass, spanked raw with a flogger or caught on one of his fucking machines.

Magnus nodded satisfied when he saw that Alec had no ability to move. “Open up.”

Alec reluctantly opened his mouth, jerking when cold metal was shoved into his mouth, holding it painfully open. He had expected a regular gag, not this.

“I want my guests to enjoy you on both ends, but I can’t have you threaten to bite them, can I. So this spider gag will prevent you from doing this.”

Alec glared up at Alec and Magnus smiled at the fire he saw in the warm hazel eyes. A fire that had still not diminished. “I know you don’t like it, but what you like is of no importance. You are to serve me and pleasure my friends.” He tugged on Alec’s hair, making Alec look up who had averted his eyes. Magnus leaned in and pressed a soft, teasing kiss to Alec’s temple. “And if you behave, I might let you come today.”

A few minutes later, the first guests arrived. A mix of werewolves, seelies, vampires and other warlocks. Ten minutes later Alec heard the first belt unbuckle and someone stepped up behind him. Without further ado, his plug was pulled out forcefully, just to be removed by a hard cock that thrust into him vigorously. Alec howled at the unexpected and sudden stretch. The man had a huge cock and it hurt.

“Fuck, Magnus. He is tight. And he is taking my cock so well,” the man behind him grunted while his hips snapped forward, until he was buried to the hilt in Alec’s ass, spreading Alec obscenely wide. The man paused briefly to discuss with one of the guests exactly how well Alec was taking cock, a fact that humiliated Alec even more than the actual sex. But soon the man resumed his fucking and with every thrust, his balls slapped against Alec’s ass, sending a slapping sound through the room.

“Look at that beautiful mouth. Such a beauty,” another of Magnus’ friends said with awe in his voice, while freeing his cock and stepping up to Alec. He shoved his hard cock in Alec’s mouth forcefully, until he slid into Alec’s throat, laughing when Alec started to gag. “Oh, I love when they choke around my cock. Do you like that too, Nephilim? I bet you do. Such a good little slut. So eager for our cocks. Bet the other Shadowhunters never fucked you like this, have they?”

The men behind Alec laughed while increasing his thrusts, soon coming deep inside Alec. “Hold it,” the man warned while pulling out. Obediently Alec clenched down, trying to hold the man’s cum inside him, knowing better than to disobey.

“A perfect slut,” the man praised while he shoved the plug inside Alec, patting his ass affectionately. Tough he hadn’t need to bother with the plug, the next man was already stepping up to shove his cock inside Alec’s ass. “Fuck, you are right. He is so tight. You have really the best slaves, Magnus.”

Magnus just laughed in response, running a hand over Alec’s side. “Later you have to try his mouth. He really looks pretty when his lips stretch around a thick cock.”

“Thank the angels the night is still young,” the man replied, making all guests in vicinity laugh. Alec’s cheeks burned with rage. He hated how they mocked the angels with them him constantly. But he was not given much time to think. The man that had fucked his mouth came with a soft cry and Alec had no other choice but to swallow.

Alec couldn’t remember how many cocks were shoved into him while the party peaked, he just knew that his ass was sore and his throat hurt. He had been given no reprieve, most of the times he had been used at both ends simultaneously. He just wished for the night to end. His skin was sweaty and sticky. There were many who liked to watch, coming all over his skin with delight, painting him in white streaks.

“He is becoming sloppy,” one man complained while he fucked into Alec in one vicious thrust. The people around him chuckled.

“Here,” Magnus said, grinning. “This will make up for his sloppiness.” The chuckled turned into laughter when the man took the item he was offered.

Alec cursed when he realized what it was. A dildo. A huge dildo. And the man behind him shoved it into him with painful but forceful thrusts until every inch of it was buried inside him – along with the cock of the man.

“Fuck, that feels amazing. I should fuck more often like that,” the man cheered, especially when Magnus made the dildo move on its own account with his magic. Alec howled when the man and the dildo fucked in tandem into him. The stretch was impossibly wide, and he felt split open like never before. His whole body was shaking with exhaustion. He needed this to end. When the man and the dildo hit is prostate simultaneously, a wave of pleasure mixed with pain browsed through his body, but with the cage there was no way he could get hard or take any pleasure for himself.

“I know what you need now, little angel.” Magnus mocking voice rang through to Alec and he started to shake his head. He just couldn’t anymore. A harsh slap to his cheeks made him stop instantly and hold still while Magnus shoved his cock in his mouth. “You will regret this, angel. I told you to behave.” Magnus’ voice was low, but Alec sighed in dismay at the words. He knew what it meant. He wouldn’t get to come. He wouldn’t get to sleep. He just would get fucked.

When the last guest had left, Magnus stepped up to him, removing the spider gag. Magnus bend down to press a tender kiss against Alec’s lips. His whole body was still shaking. “Please,” Alec whispered with a broken voice.

“Shh, I know. But you had to defy my, Alexander. And I can’t allow that, can I?” Magnus’ voice was soft and soothing.

Tears wear running down Alec’s face. “Please, Magnus, please.. I-“

“Quiet now.” Magnus spoke still lowly, but Alec heard the threat. He shut up.

“Look at that. You’re hole is wrecked. It’s gaping. What a mess.” Magnus tugged at Alec’s sensitive rim, relishing Alec’s pained whimpers. “Imagine what it will look like in the morning. Or, well, you know me, I like to sleep in. In the afternoon.” Magnus laughed lowly, snapping his hand.

Alec’s heart sunk when he saw one of Magnus’ fucking machines appear and the size of the dildo attached to it. He gulped. Afternoon. He would spend hours getting fucked mercilessly by this monstruous dildo.

“Yes, angel. Your hole will be destroyed. But that’s what Iratzes are for, aren’t they?” Magnus laughed again while he set the machine up and started at a medium speed. he soon leveled up to a higher speed. He started to palm himself while he saw the dildo vanish relentless into Alec’s ass, not caring for the Shadowhunter’s pained yelps. He couldn’t wait to return from his nap to see how Alec’s hole would look like after some hours of rough machine fucking.


End file.
